Dingo
"I can't wait to get a human and chew on their socks!" — Dingo in "Balto 2: Wolf Quest" Dingo is one of Balto and Jenna's pups. He is seen in Balto 2: Wolf Quest, and for a short time in Balto 3: Wings of Change. Appearance and Palette Movie Appearances and Storyline Character Summary Dingo is one of the six pups that Jenna gives birth to in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. He seems to have spent the first weeks of his life at Rosy's house, while spending some nights with his father, Balto. He enjoyed playing with his siblings on the beach by Balto's boat, and by the river, and appears to be playful and mischievous. At eight weeks old, he is adopted by a little boy in Nome. It is unknown what Dingo's current status is. Balto 2: Wolf Quest Birth Balto reaches Jenna's house and finds that she has given birth to six pups. They move close to her and begin suckling. Balto gazes at them fondly and tells Jenna that they're so beautiful just like her. Puphood The next scene shows Balto playing with Dingo and his siblings at the beach. They all run toward the water, likely to play in it. After Balto wakes up from his dream, he finds Jenna sitting by his boat while Kodi and his siblings play behind her. Jenna reminds Balto that he's watching the pups that day while she and Rosy go on a picnic. When Balto comes down to join them, Dingo and his siblings jump on Balto and yap happily as they play. Dingo may be the pup jumping on his back or pulling on his cheek fur. They pause as Aleu yaps at them and wags her tail. She runs off toward a post in the sand, and Dingo and his siblings leave Balto and follow her excitedly. Balto and Jenna watch them before Balto turns to her and suggests that Dingo and his siblings spend the night with him, and then the next day they can all go on a picnic. Jenna gently reminds Balto that the next day is when the pups will find their new homes. Dingo and his siblings are playing together as Balto sadly says that they're only eight weeks old and asks what the hurry is. Jenna sympathizes with him. Just then, Boris runs over and calls to the pups to come to "Uncle Boris". Dingo and his siblings cheer "Uncle Boris!" as they run over and tackle him. Boris lets out a squawk. As the pups pull on Boris along the shore, Jenna tells Balto that she was their age when she was adopted. Balto says that he doesn't think he can let them go yet. Boris is seen being tossed into the water by the shore, yelling that they're tickling him. The pups laugh as they run over and bite and pull on him. He yells "That's my wing!". Jenna tells Balto that each of their children have their own lives to live. The pups continue to pull on Boris as he yells at them to let go. Jenna tells Balto that it's their job to love them, and then pauses before adding that if they wait until they're older it'll be harder for them to find homes, as humans have a soft spot for puppies. Balto sadly says that he does too. Jenna reminds him that all their humans will be from around Nome. Jenna leaves to meet Rosy and tells Balto to enjoy the pups, then adds to watch out for their teething. Boris yells "No kidding!" As the pups nip and pull on him. Balto goes over and tells them that Boris isn't a chew toy. Dingo and the other pups let go of Boris and happily run back onto the beach toward the post. As Aleu runs to join her siblings, Boris comments that the other pups look just like dogs. As Balto and Boris talk about Aleu, Dingo and his siblings are jumping around and playing on the beach. Aleu stands on the post and howls, and the other pups surround it and look up at her happily. Adoption Dingo and his siblings are sitting in a crate with a sign that says "Free Pups to Good Homes". They are to be adopted that day. Aleu is howling, and Dingo and his siblings look desperate for her to stop, as they're crouched covering their ears with their paws. When Aleu apologizes and says that she's excited, Dingo jumps on her and exclaims to Jenna that he's excited too. He runs around and says he can't wait to get a human and chew on their socks. Aleu jumps on him, and Balto and Jenna watch them play. Dingo is the first to be adopted. A little boy with blonde hair comes over and tells his father that the puppies are Rosy's, and that Jenna had them. Jenna looks at him happily while Balto eyes the boy uncertainly. He decides that he likes "this one" and picks up Dingo, carrying him over his shoulder. However, Dingo does not look happy, he looks uneasy or sad. Balto watches uneasily, and Jenna leans close to tell him that she knows that human, and he'll be a good boy for Dingo, confirming the name of this pup. The other pups call out "goodbye!" to him. Flashback Dingo and his siblings are seen again briefly when Aleu swims over to join the Wolf Clan. Balto remembers playing with Aleu and her siblings on the beach. Balto 3: Wings of Change Gallery Baltopups12.jpg Baltopups13.jpg Baltopups14.jpg Sabadingo.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wolf Quest Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Dogs